castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is an enemy and also one of 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is Fencer's Foil. Fencer's specialties are advanced boss slaying, combo locking, basic juggling, and knockback crowd control. Background and Involvement Fencer is first seen being a sort of bodyguard for the Industrial Prince, as he's offered a deal with a Beefy Thief for taking the Orange Princess for his keeping. Next, multiple Fencers are seen paired up with Industrialists and a Beefy Brute that are all defending the Industrial Prince from the player(s) in the Industrial Castle level. Finally, Fencers are resurrected by the Necromancer in the Necromancer's Room in the Wizard Castle Interior level. Fencers are loyal to the Industrial Prince, as they are the bulk of his army and defend him from the invading player(s). Magic Splash Attack "Saw Trap" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 4 per upgrade level (max 28) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.4 A large buzzsaw blade moves across the ground. Each upgrade adds an extra buzzsaw, up to 7 total. Unlike other Splash spells, the first version has full range, and each upgrade adds an extra blade but not extra distance. Each blade can do 4 hits on enemies that aren't knocked over, unlike the typical Splash spell that does 1 hit per upgrade level. Each buzzsaw spawns at a random size and distance from you, and some may start slightly behind you and not go as far. At max upgrade, this means the spell can protect you from both sides somewhat. The buzzsaws also take a while to finish after the casting animation is complete, so you can move away just after casting it while the buzzsaws continue to deal damage from where you were before. Buzzsaws completely ignore all terrain including pits, slopes, walls, and the line in the volleyball game. This is another feature unique to them. This is the most powerful spell for defeating enemies that aren't knocked over, due to the number of hits. This makes characters using this spell able to defeat ground-based bosses in mere seconds. Even taking enemies that are knocked over into consideration, the spell is still overpowered because of the incredible crowd control capabilities. When at max potential, this attack does approximately 2.9x more damage to any enemy that receives chain damage than the next most powerful splash attack, but at the same time it yields four times as much XP per cast of magic, making it the most effective form of magic for XP farming on bosses Catfish/Painter. Magic Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. His air projectile is the same, but at a 45-degree angle. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Smog Rise" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.11.40.png|Industrialist; a reskin of Fencer. Trivia * Fencer and Industrialist are reskins of each other. * Fencer is a SS Rank character (SS). * Fencer is widely considered as the most powerful character in the game alongside Industrialist. ** They have the most powerful splash attack of any character in the game. ** They also have the splash attack with the most number of hits of any character in the game. *A nickname for Fencer is "Aichomancer" which means "sharp object mage." It's derived from Aichomophobia, the fear of sharp objects; in this case, buzzsaws. Another nickname for Fencer is "The Pistonator." * Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. Killer Beekeepers uses Bees instead of buzzsaws however. * Fencer can be used to earn "The Traitor" achievement/trophy by defeating the Industrial Machine. * Fencer has a six pack. * NPC Fencers have the ability to throw Bombs freely. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Fencer's Foil * Bomb * Industrialist * Industrial Castle * Industrial Prince * Industrial Machine * Wizard Castle Interior * Necromancer * Necromancer's Room Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Former villains Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Enemies Category:Industrial Category:SS Rank